Ouran School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by ShinigamiYuki
Summary: Harry Potter meets Ouran Koukou Host Club. Pretty simple.


**Ouran School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Hmm... Everything seems to be in order," said Superintendent Suoh, reviewing the applications for the five British foreign exchange students. "You will start tomorrow, then. Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, you'll be in class 1-A, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger... 2-A. I think you'll be very happy here."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, politely accepting the schedules the superintendent had just handed her.

Six months earlier, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna decided to enter a program that would allow them to attend a foreign magic school, so they ended up in Japan, at Ouran School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why did they decide to transfer? How should I know?! Ask them yourself!

The five of them exited Superintendent Suoh's office, and decided to explore the school. It was after school, so the classrooms were mostly empty.

After several minutes of walking through the halls and pushing open doors at random, they came to a large set of double doors with the words "Third Music Room" written on a sign above it. Naturally, being the curious group of students that they were, they pushed the doors open to find...

"Welcome," said seven men, dressed in neko outfits. (A/N: Nekos happen to be my Ouran fantasy. Kaoru looks so cute as a neko! -)

"Oh!" Exclaimed the man in the middle, with blonde hair and white kitty ears, "Could you be... the British exchange students?"

"Yes, that's us. How do you know about us?" Ginny asked, confused.

The blonde eagerly leapt forward and grasped Ginny's hand. "Ah, princess, I am Tamaki Suoh, Superintendent Suoh's lovely son!"

"What kind of man calls himself lovely?" Ron whispered to Harry, who grinned.

Unfortunately, Tamaki heard this, because a second later, he was off sulking in a corner.

"Ron!" Hermione said, snapping at him, "Be polite! Please forgive him, Mr. Suoh."

"Mister!" One of the other men, a tall freshman with reddish brown hair, had decided to talk, "Did you hear that, milord? She called you 'mister'!"

Being addressed that way, and by a girl, no less, instantly perked Tamaki, and he ran over to Hermione and grasped her hands, much the way he'd done with Ginny. "Thank you, so much, wonderful princess!"

The red haired man who'd spoken earlier and his twin brother were now laughing at the furious looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

Tamaki turned slowly, glaring at the laughing twins, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Shut up!"

A tall black haired neko person stepped forward and addressed the Hogwarts group. "So, you five are the exchange students, then? I didn't realize there'd be so many. Oh, well. I'm Kyoya Ohtori, you've already met Tamaki, the twins" he gestured to the two men still laughing, now at Tamaki "are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and those three" Kyoya pointed to three people that had remained silent so far "are Haruhi Fujioka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, more commonly known as 'Hunny' and Takashi Morinozuka, more commonly known as 'Mori' and we are the host club."

"Oh, host club!" Luna exclaimed, happily, "I've heard all about you, like how your president is actually a vampire, and the rest of you are all his slaves!"

"V-v-vampire?" Tamaki said, bursting into tears and running back to his corner of the room.

"So," Hunny said, from his perch on Mori's shoulders, "who are you guys?"

Harry looked at him. "We're um... We're... H-how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Hunny replied, happily.

"No. No, that's impossible," sputter Ron. "How can you be sev—"

Ginny cut him off, then said "He just asked us a question! I'm Ginny Weasley, and that rude git there is my brother, Ron. The one who just made Tamaki cry is Luna Lovegood, and she's Hermione Granger. And... That one over there is Harry Potter."

_That one? What is this, Rurouni Kenshin? _Harry thought.

The twins, who were once again pestering Tamaki stopped suddenly and looked over at Harry. "Harry Potter?" they said in unison.

"You know who I am?"

"Well, of course," said Kyoya "You're famous, even amongst Japanese wizards."

"I see," said Harry. "Well, I think we've got to go. We have to get ready for school tomorrow."

Hunny waved at them. "Bye bye, Harry-chan!"

"Yeah... Bye, then," said Harry, rather stiff and embarrassed after being called "Harry-chan."

"See you tomorrow," Ginny called over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Hey," Ron said when they re-entered the hall. "Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that everyone speaks English at a Japanese school?"

"Oh, Ron," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "You just don't understand vampires."

And at that, she scampered ahead of the group, and quickly rounded the corner. Probably searching for pudding...

-------------------------------------------------------

The first chapter is done and I must say I'm quite proud of this. I had way too much fun writing this and I definitely will write a chapter two because... my best friend/ editor will brutally maul me if I don't. (Ah, I'm just kidding. You know I love you, Mizu)

The will be a villain coming soon, I promise. What kind of villain? Well... They happen to be named Zimmymorte and Girgini... They happen to be my other best friends.


End file.
